onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Perona's Wonder Garden
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = Slot Restrictions | Experience1 = 521 | Beli1 = 3652 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Wonder Garden ★ Average | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Slot Restrictions | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1270 | Beli2 = 8139 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Wonder Garden ★ Cute | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Slot Restrictions | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2365 | Beli3 = 13190 | Title3 = Negative | Quest4 = Wonder Garden ★ Adorable | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 10 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Slot Restrictions | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5525 | Beli4 = 32823 | Title4 = Hollow-Hollow | Manuals = }} Notes *A unique trait to this level is Usopp's orb is not impacted by Perona's preemptive attack. She will normally change everyone's orb to their negative orb but since Usopp is so negative he is not affected by Perona's power as in the Manga and Anime. If he is your captain, he is still placed in despair. *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals and Bosses. :*The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. :*Secret stage is random and will appear on any level between 1-9. The odds are not published by Bandai but he is extremely rare and it is best to farm 30 stamina for him. He has a 100% drop rate when he appears. :*Perona will drop as level 16 when she appears with Kumacy and drop as level 15 when she appears by herself. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Perona's Wonder Garden FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Perona's stage is not too hard, but it is long. The key is out waiting the 3 round despair or counteracting it with a special. Pace through the level while taking minimal damage. This shouldn't require too much stalling but we'll point out some not so obvious points to do it where you won't need to take damage. A full level 3 anti-despair socket team can clear this in 10 rounds. Recommended Captains Basically any Captain you have will most likely work. Rainbow leads such as strikers with Captain Kid or slashers with Hawk Eyes Mihawk all work fantastically. *Rainbow Leads :*Captain Kid :*Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth :*Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2, Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third, or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King * Leads :*Blackbeard: Super fun trick is to get Blackbeard's special ready in time to face Perona. When she casts her despair, you can reflect all that damage back to her. Yes, you can cause a 1,000,000 hit just in round one without doing anything. One turn kill for the win. :*Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea: Even if you don't have a Blackbeard yourself, you can run a Blackbeard friend with your Kuma and Marine Ship. You'll still lose enough health to one-shot her if you have enough tanks on your team. :*Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage: Good for speed runs Recommended Support Units *Blackbeard tank team: These units are and have TONS of health to help rack up a big hit for Perona's big despair move. :*Captain Kid :*Little Oars Jr. Charging! :*Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King :*Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage *Characters who will buy you time :*Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit: Alvida is good to buy a round if needed with the mini boss. He hits hard, but slowly. :*Tony Tony Chopper Lil’ Vampire: Good for removing the 3 round despair. Consider this for situations where Kumacy may arrive along side Perona. Chopper and Usopp will help you get out alive if you are having a hard time clearing the level. Kimono Luffy will also work, albeit, a slightly higher cooldown. :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Save up Usopp's special for Perona to outlast her despair. He's probably the only character you definitely should bring if you have all units. *Kraken Monster of the North + Knuckle Ensign Navy HQ: A good combination for newer teams. They can both be farmed and give you full orb control of so you can 2x the attack of your entire squad. *Just bring a few strong units and you should be fine. If you have a rainbow team, you might consider bringing one or units to handle the mini bosses but it's entirely up to you and how your characters are performing. Recommended Sockets You'll want level 3 anti-despair. If you don't have it, bring along Usopp to stall the rounds instead. Perona doesn't hit too hard so it's more of a bonus than a requirement. Note, if you are running a Blackbeard team, it's obvious you shouldn't run despair... ever. Learn your lesson that this is a perk for Blackbeard teams that can one turn kill boss' with Blackbeards special. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Baroque Works soldier to below 20%. When it his turn to attack, he will cause a debuff and wait for another 2 turns before actually attacking for any damage. The debuff only decreases the chances of RCV appearing so it's not a big deal and worth stalling for if you need the rounds. | 8Boss = Grunts Green Daimyo Turtle | 8HP = - 8hp | 8AttackPattern = Hits you preemptively for 2,000 damage. Attack every 2 turns for 3,000. Hits for 250 damage. | 9Image = Perona - 9.jpg | 9Enemies = Grunts | 9Tips = Take out the grunts and stall where possible without taking a hit. | 9Boss = Green Armored Crab | 9HP = 8hp | 9AttackPattern = - | 10Image = Perona - 10.jpg | 10Enemies = Ghost Princess Perona | 10Tips = Perona puts up a 3 turn despair. Pull out your Usopp and look for good orbs. She also puts a debuff on which basically forces you to heal for a very small amount, so just focus on good orbs. Once Usopp's done, activate any damage reducer like Alvida if you brought her to absorb Perona's hit. Other than that, smash away at her, but be careful to not put her below 20%. She will perform her preemptive move again and you probably won't have Usopp ready. It's best to cut off an attack early and finish her in one go. | 10Boss = Ghost Princess Perona | 10HP = ~650,000 hp | 10AttackPattern = Preemptively silences both captains for 3 turns and puts up an debuff where it will be hard to heal. :Note, see notes section about Usopp not being impacted. Attacks 3 turns in a row dealing 2,552 damage. She will attack boost after her 3rd turn. When her health is below 20%, she will silence both captains again for 3 turns and change all your orbs into weak orbs and reduce your for 3 turns | AltImage1 = Perona - alt boss.jpg | AltEnemies1 = Ghost Princess Perona + Kumacy | AltTips1 = Take out Kumacy before his massive hits, and then focus on Perona. | AltBoss1 = Ghost Princess Perona + Kumacy | AltHP1 = 650,000 350,000 | AltAttackPattern1 = Kumacy will attack for 4,800 damage and have a 2 turn cooldown. He will deal 9,999 damage when his HP is lower than 20%. Perona's follows her Stage 10 design. | SecImage = Perona - Sec.jpg | SecEnemies = Dog Penguin | SecTips = This stage can randomly replace any stage between 1-9. There is nothing special here, just take them out without taking damage. | SecBoss = Dog Penguin | SecHP = - | SecAttackPattern = - }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events